1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the selective monohalogenation of alkanes to alkyl monohalides in a homogeneous (supported or unsupported) liquid phase system under mild conditions of temperature and pressure. The halogenation may be followed by hydrolysis to produce alcohols.
2. Description of Related Art
Selective halogenation of alkanes to alkyl halides, particularly chlorination to alkyl chlorides under relatively mild temperature and pressure offers the possibility for development of simple, low cost means for producing alkyl halides. Alkyl halides are known to those having ordinary skill in the art to have utility as a feedstock for more valuable commercial reactions. For example, methyl chloride and other alkyl halides have utility as an intermediate for production of alcohols, such as methanol, which itself is useful as an alternative, less environmentally damaging, fuel source. Additionally, methanol can be used as a feedstock for chemical reactions; for example, it can be used in reactions to yield gasoline or other hydrocarbons. More importantly, alcohol can be used as a transportation fuel source or as an additive to transportation fuels, particularly gasoline, to reduce hydrocarbon emissions and produce a more environmentally safe fuel.
The literature describes a number of processes for monohalogenating alkanes. However, unlike the processes described in the literature, applicants' monohalogenate alkanes in a process that uses a homogeneous liquid phase/transition metal complex system that uses no metal-bound halogen sources operates in the presence of the transition metal halide complexes, shows no evidence of metallic platinum formation during the reaction until the added halogen source is depleted, and is highly selective for monohalogenated products and their hydrolysis products.